da storee of to vampir sistas
by xxxbludsistas4liefxxx
Summary: serendipity n stella r just normal vampirs in america, dat is until dey get a letter from a bird tellin dem dey r witches.  they go to hogawrts n find out derk sekrits.  can dey fite dere past or r dey destinned to kill Hairy Otter? of do dey?
1. Chapter 1

An: we dun own harry potter. oke dis is r 1st chptrr n r 1st stori n is rited by aiden n arden n heeeerrreee wwee goooo!1111

-666-

Serendiptys pov

Hi im Serendipity Ravenwing Dragonflame Torchwood-Blackheart (dis is aiden!111) n I hav sista name Stella Luna Goldsnow Torchwood-Blackheart (das aren) n we r twins n wicths n ew to Hagrats n we r in srvent yr (ew r srvntin). I hav shrt white herr lik n chractr ot f anymay n red eyes lik n oshun of blud. Im super plae lik virjin snow n I hav a sacr on my bak n so duz Stella n its lik blak angle wings. We r opiates hoo dun know r parents but ew both hav lockets with der picters inside n we dunt evn no wut dey look lik. We r both supermodel tall n thin enuff 2 be anerection with curves n all da rite places. We r Goths n we h8 preps n lief n preps n we r super derk n we cutt rselvse n do derpinsin tings n ew r prolly da most derk ppl ull evr meat.

Stellas pov

Hi im Stella Luna Goldsnoq Torchwood-Blackheart n im Seredipitys twin sistr. i hav llong blak strait blak hare dat gos down mu feeyt n shimrs red in da sun lite lyk sters in de skiy. My yees r red liik frsh blood (yumm geddit cuz we r vamprs) nd filed wit diprshun. My freigs ar all gothfs liej srendipty and me nd we smok pot an marywana nd heiron ((sesnetditopty is toadly adikded lol!1)) dnd we cutt clase al de tyme nd we sittl get gud grads even tho we r in hard onors clases. Ww arte in Sythlering wid all of our freinds ((cuz hugglepuff and grittsfindoor are tittly perpz!111). Da sorfoting hat in da beginng of da yer dint knoe whicc to put us in coudlng cuz he cuodlent decide witch to putus in cuz we r loyul nd smart nd BRAEV but we r 2 goffthic to be in other ppls houses.

An: so dis is just da itro chapta derr wiil be more latr we promise! Pls read n revowq da story cuz we rlly wrked hard on it n we want ppl to lik it.


	2. Chapter 2

An: oke dis is chaptrr 2! Or chptr 1 cuz dis is wear da storee starts. N we dun own any of dis.

-666-

Srendliptis pov

I woke up in da mournin (haha cuz we r Goths n derk n derpinsin n stuff) n the bedroom I shrea wit Stale n got reddy 4 scool. I went into da shower dat raind blud intsed of water n sang along 2 "Teenagers" by MCR (an: omfs (haha s lik satin) I luv mcr fuheva 3) wheel I washed my herr in da water. I got out n put on a balk towll n burshed me herr n teef n stuff. Den I went into da room in da closet n got me cloves 4 da day. I chose a blak leather tube top with HATE rited on it in read letters (haha lik blud) n blak skinny jeans n kumbot boots n serckzy fishnets on ma legs. I painted my nales with blood n put on wit foundation n red lipstick n looooots of black yeliner. Then I wated for Steall to finish gettinl reddy cuz he walyas taiks 2 long getting reddy (haha jk 3 # u aredm). Wen hes wuz dun we went down to da slugerin commin room.

Stella lunas pov

I woke up rlly early in da mornung cuz my sista takes a lonhg tiem in da showar so i hav to git up rely early in da moroning be4 she duz. I took a long shower in tha dark liek alwyas nd washd my long blak hare wif blood shampu (wich makes it rly shiney nd long) nd listened ot evenesanse relyy loudly bc it helps me forget abot my depretion. I got ut and dryd my long haire wif da drier nd put on lots of wite fountains on my already pale fase nd put on eyeliner (8my eeylashs are rly thik nd long so I dun ned to put alot on)). I chose a blak dres dat was the same lenth as my long balck hair dat shines in da moonlite like an ocian of blood. I put on fishnets that made me long legs look long and hiheels. I waz readdy to go.

Srendtipoyids pov

Wen we got to da commin rom we saw al r ferns waitin 4 us. Herman waz dere n she was blowin in rons manmeat. Pansy n ginny were laffin in da corner cuz dey all tree all were sluts together. Blaise was cryin in da corner cuz hes gay. Drago n sedrik were talkin but ttly stopped wen we walkd in.

"hi serendlipty." Said darko

"hi I said" I said

Lookin at him made me all hot liek a toaster cuz he was so sexy cuz he had pretty herr like wite gold n platnim eyes n plae skin n wore dark clocks n listened to moosic like me.

It was luv at first bight (haha get it cuz imma vampire)

Anyway herman swallowed all of rons dude yogurt so we went to brakfest.

Stellas lunas pov.

We walked down to da commin room nd hermainy was der and ronold was der and dey were having ab low job. Serendipty saw darfko and it was totayl all over him, Sinse we are twins I can read her min and she can red mine and she wantd to hav secks wif him realy badly. But then…..i saw sedric. His hair was touffled and bred and his eeyes were dark red it was almost blak. He made me hot. Hwas sitting in da corner all by himself and eh wuz cutting himself andd the blood smell seeped its was ovr to wher I was standing and it made me crazy that I wantd to lick it up and kiss himat the same tiem. I walked over to him and said

"ewdard are you okay?" I sed.

"im nut oke11

Im nut okeyy!

Im nut oke1!

U were me out" he sang!'(like da MCR song im not okay we don't owen da lyrix to da song"

"what is dat supposed to meen? I sed to him, spektically.

"….nothing.." he sed to me with sadness on his face and in his voice. He looked at me wif big deprecion filed eyes and looked at me deep wif da heart.

"its time for bracfas now, how abt yu cum wif me?

"okay" and we were redy to go.


End file.
